


i bet that you look good on the dancefloor

by scarlatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Lance (Voltron), F/M, Pining, classic ballet references, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlatte/pseuds/scarlatte
Summary: basically a ballet aui make a lot of classic ballet references and i will link the stories in the notes :)





	1. // first

Pidge slid her pointe shoes over her tights and rubbery toe pads. She warmed up her toes for a while before sliding a lilac chiffon wrap around her waist. Her mother had bought it for her, exclaiming something about individuality. The company had few exceptions to the dress code. Wrap skirts and cropped wrap cardigans were two. 

Pidge scurried over to the front barre. Madame had Pidge move, so that she could be used as an example. Pidge was no good at improv, but her technique was outstanding. Simple laws of physics and motion were her greatest allies. 

Girls started to fill the empty barres and stretch. Next to Pidge on the barre, Allura stretched her calves.

“Did you hear about the new boy?” Allura inquired.

“No. Is he a transfer? Or is this his first company?”

“He’s a transfer from a Cuban company. Isn’t that crazy? I’m super excited to meet him. From what I hear, he’s about six foot,” she beamed. Pidge rolled her eyes at her friend’s joy.

“Pity the people around him during barre. Especially during grand battement exercises,” Pidge giggled. “I just hope people don’t start teasing me more often. I know I’m short. I know he’s tall. Move on,” she grumbled.

“Look, look! There he is,” Allura grabbed Pidge’s shoulders and flipped her around.

Woah. The new boy was tall. 

“Real eloquent, Pidge,” she thought to herself.

He had the longest legs, perfect for ballet. The boy reached up to push back his brown hair, so Pidge took another look at his eyes. 

“Stunning,” she thought to herself. Or so she believed.

“Wow, girl, didn’t think you’d get all up on him,” Allura smirked.

“It’s not what you think!” Pidge exclaimed, swatting Allura’s hands.

“Let’s go talk to him.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Just a warning, you won’t have control over what I say while you’re not present,” Allura shrugged.

“Allura!”

“Hey, um, is this where I’m supposed to be? Madame told me front barre, but I still need to familiarize myself with the space,” someone chuckled.

The girls spun in the direction of the voice, leaving them to find the new boy standing in front of them. 

“Yes, yes, that’s perfect,” Allura quickly said. “I’m Allura, and this is Pidge.” She held out her hand, so Pidge did the same.

The little detail that he’d taken Pidge’s hand first seemed so trivial, yet not. Pidge couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“The name’s Lance, lovely ladies. In Cuba, females and males have different practice times, so it’s nice to get to know fellow ballerinas,” he spoke in a smooth voice. “Does the company do seasonal or annual performances?”

“Both,” the girls answered, monotonous.

“Yikes.”

\-----

After a sweaty, long practice, Lance offered to buy dinner for everyone at the front barre. On his first day, he’d made many friends. In a competitive dance environment, he’d learned it to be so much easier to just be kind.

They all packed up their tote bags and walked to the nearby cafe. 

“This is a favorite of ours, so close to the studio,” Pidge explained. “We usually hang out here after long practices.”

“I’m pretty sure a friend of mine works here. We met during his Spanish class trip to Cuba. He might have mentioned it. Another reason to transfer to this company. Super sweet kid,” Lance stated.

“Hello, what can I help you fellas with?”

Lance spun around, to find said friend.

“Hey, Hunk. How’s it going, buddy? Miss me?” Lance asked with a wink. 

“Of course. I missed you about as much as I miss midterms.” Hunk rolled his eyes. “What’re you doing here? English class trip?” he joked. 

“Nah. I moved to continue a dance career. Professional company, down the street.”

“Sweet,” he nodded. “So what can I help you guys with?”

“The usual, please,” Allura told him. She turned to Lance. “The usual’s just a garden salad, cinnamon rolls, and a small coffee. It’s not super healthy, but man, weight isn’t hard to lose in the dance world.”

Another “front-barrer”, according to Lance, nodded. “I ate tons of cake for my birthday, and by the end of the week, all of the extra weight was gone. I don’t even have to go to the gym anymore. Ballet does everything for me.”

“Keith’s right. It’s mainly the reason most of us have rarely been over 100 lbs,” Pidge agreed.

Their food just arrived, and they dug in.

“Thanks for accepting me so easily. I know in all companies, even friends compete, so I hope we can all stay friends,” Lance spoke with a grin.

“Yeah, you might wanna say that to everyone else. Everyone in the front barres has no problem getting along, it’s the others who see us as a threat, superior, if you will. We’ve never incited such things, but I guess it should be expected. Most of us are junior dancers, barely over twenty, if even,” Pidge told him. 

“How old are you guys? I’m twenty-one,” Lance asked.

“Wow, you can drink,” Pidge said, with some respect. “I’m only nineteen. The company’s baby.”

“I’m twenty-two,” Allura put forth.

“Same here,” Keith added. 

“So does that mean,” Lance started, “Pidge is the only one of us who can’t drink?” He grinned as Pidge scowled. She looked quite cute, even if she was grumpy.

Seeing her frown, he shook his head. “If you guys decide to drink, I’ll stay with Pidge. Y’know. To keep her company.”

Allura shot Pidge a look, and he couldn’t decipher what it could mean. 

Lance glanced over to Keith for an explanation, but he seemed occupied nudging Pidge with his foot. What weren’t they telling him?

Pidge spoke up before he had a chance to ask them. “Anyway, does anyone know what ballet we’re doing for the fall?”

“Subtle change of topic. We’re doing Coppélia. I’m praying to get Doctor Coppélious,” Keith told her. “I think Allura will definitely get Coppélia. She’s so doll-like.” Allura rolled her eyes. 

“Oh. I hope to get Swanhilda, then. I prefer her as a character. Plus, I like her costume. The company’s got a gorgeous green one,” Pidge told them.

They all looked at Lance patiently. 

“Uh, I guess I’ve always like Franz. Falling in love with a doll sounds like something I’d do,” he said, facepalming. Lance didn’t notice, but Allura sure did see Pidge’s unhappy expression. 

“Hey, Swanhilda and Franz end up together. You know what that means,” Keith said, wiggling his eyebrows. Pidge rolled her eyes, flushed. 

“I think auditions are this Thursday. Are you guys actually going to try out?” Allura asked them. After a chorus of “yeah”, Allura offered to buy them dinner afterwards. 

“I think I’d be no good for Swanhilda. She requires more emotion. I’d say, my only hope of getting the role is the scene where she imitates Coppélia. It’s easier than her variation for me."

“I think you’d be a lovely Swanhilda. Just during the warmup, I can tell you’re talented. I can help you with the emotion part, if you even need it,” Lance told her. He noticed her face turn red, and he kind of regretted saying it. 

“Uh, thanks. That’s real kind. Really. I might try out, but I’m still not sure.” She gave him a smile. Keith whistled playfully.

“Oh, shut up,” Pidge scolded, and Allura smacked his arm.

“Ow!”


	2. // second

Pidge walked into the studio in the basement. The parts would be posted there. Her hopes were as high as her droopy bun. She expected Allura to get Swanhilda.

Girls crowded the bulletin. Pidge stood on her tiptoes to check who got who.

Nyma, another talented dancer, turned around and beamed at Pidge. Pidge assumed it was because she got a major role, until Nyma spoke.

“Oh, congrats, Pidge! I saw your audition, and I know you’ll make a wonderful Swanhilda. Also, you got lucky with your partner,” she gushed, smirking. 

Pidge thought about what that could mean. She knew Nyma would only ever gush about Rolo, so maybe she meant that? Pidge hoped to her lucky star that she wasn’t paired with Rolo. He was a nice guy and a great dancer, but his dancing was very dramatic. There was no way Pidge could match that expression. 

From the center of the crowd, Lance emerged, and he stepped toward Pidge. 

“Hey, there. Guess who you’re stuck with?” he asked her. Slowly, he raised two thumbs toward himself. “Lucky me, huh?”

Pidge fainted.

\-----

“Does she hate me that much?”

Pidge opened her eyes to find Allura, Keith, Lance, and some girl she didn’t recognize around her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. 

“What happened? Lance says you passed out when you found out you two were leads. Did you not want Swanhilda?” Allura asked her.

“Of course I did. I was just caught off guard, that’s all.”

Lance was visibly relieved. “Thank the stars, she doesn’t hate me.”

Pidge raised her brow. “Of course I don’t hate you. I just don’t know why you’d be the lucky one.” As soon as she realized what she said, Pidge quickly covered her mouth.

“Ah. So you think highly of me?” he smirked. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“That’s not what I meant. I just meant that I’m really not special. If anything, I’d say you’re unlucky to be stuck with me.”

“Quite the contrary, Peaches.” Pidge had an internal seizure from the pet name. “You’re cute, you’re talented, you’re coordinated, and you’re the perfect size for me to dance with. Smaller girls are more fun to twirl.”

Pidge felt her face go red with all the compliments. 

“Aw, now she really does look like a peach,” Keith interrupted.

“Keith!” Allura exclaimed. “Stop ruining the moment.” Allura pulled at his arm and stated, “We’ll go now.”

“Come on,” she hissed at Keith and the other girl. The three scurried away, leaving Lance and Pidge on their own.

“Sorry about the whole ‘passing out’ thing,” Pidge apologized.

Lance shook his head. “No, I should apologize to you. You were overwhelmed, and I still gave you more things to think about. Sorry,” he said with a grin.

“Apology accepted, as long as mine is too.”

“Of course.”

\-----

The next week, Madame let them know that a talented aluminus would help everyone with their parts, especially the leads.

“His name is Shiro; I’m sure you know him. He’ll be here soon, begin practicing for the pas de deux. That should be your main focus for now,” she stated, glancing over to Pidge and Lance.

Pidge gave an easy pirouette and shook her arms to loosen up. Glancing over to Lance, she began dancing.

\-----

After half hour of doing the pas de deux over and over, Madame left to greet Shiro. Pidge and Lance looked at each other nervously.

“Ah, so they’re the young couple.”

They looked over to find a tall man smiling down at them. He held out a hand for them. 

“Shiro. You two are Katie and Lance? Katie, you’re a Holt, right? I’ve trained under your father before, and I’ve danced with Matt. Honor.”

“Wow, yeah. That’s super cool,” she said as her eyes widened. 

“Anyways, show me your pas de deux,” Shiro declared.

Pidge and Lance got into position and began. Only a few seconds in, Shiro corrected them.

“Katie, this is your fiancée. Treat him like such.”

“Lance, hold her closer. She’s not rabid.”

“Hold her right. I think she’d rather be held tightly than be dropped.”

“Look into his eyes, Katie. You act like you’re the one who fell in love with an immobile doll.”

After practicing for hours, Shiro approached them. Pidge wiped her forehead with a towel and glanced over at Lance with a worried look.

“You guys have the steps down. Now, you need to add feeling. You don’t look any closer than strangers. For the weekend, I’m excusing you from class, but you must spend the time off together. I don’t care what you do, just do it together,” Shiro demanded.

Before Pidge could respond, Lance spoke up. “Sure. I’m going to a midnight showing of Rocky Horror. Ever seen it?” he asked Pidge. She shook her head.

“You’ve got to do the virgin rituals,” Shiro told her. Her face flushed. He quickly shook his hands and smiled. “It’s not anything too scandalous. Just, uh, wear solid pants. You’re going to have to bend over.” Pidge’s eyes widened. 

“God, you’re scaring her,” Lance laughed. “We can watch the movie tonight, and you can tell me if you wanna go. I don’t have to go, so we can stay back if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I mean, I don’t wanna hold you back from this,” Pidge told him. He shook his head. 

“It’s no problem. Remember what I told you when we first met? I would stay home with you over drinks in a group. We’re friends,” he said softly. 

“Uh, that’s real nice. It really is. Thanks.”

“Alright, lovebirds. Continue from the last lift. Show me your young love, and I’ll let you guys go. Okay, five, six, seven, eight,” Shiro clapped.

Pidge and Lance continued smoothly. They posed at the end, grinning at each other. They stood there for a second, wrapped in the moment. 

They were pulled out of the trance as Shiro started clapping. 

“Great,” he gushed. “You seem to be better coordinated than before, and you definitely look in love now. Almost fooled me. 

It wasn’t that hard for Pidge to conjure the look, and what she didn’t know was that it wasn’t that hard for Lance either. They took the compliment quietly and packed up. As Pidge made her way to the exit, Lance tapped her shoulder. 

He held out a sticky note with an address scrawled on it. 

“If you want, come over for dinner and Rocky Horror.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoh


	3. \\ third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we finally get to rocky horror

Pidge nervously twirled her mousy hair around her slim finger. She didn’t know what to wear. She knew this wasn’t anything important, but Pidge didn’t know what to expect. 

As if on cue, she got a text.

6:32 Unknown number : hey, it’s lance  
Unknown number : i realized i forgot to ask for your number, so i asked hunk

6:33 Unknown number : also dress comfy, rocky horror is very danceable  
Unknown number : haha, is that a word? 

6:34 Unknown number : sorry for quíntuple texting

Pidge entered his contact and responded.

6:35 Pidge Holt : hey, might get there in five or six minutes

6:36 Lance from dance : coolio

Pidge thought she was quite clever, making his contact name rhyme. She decided to take his advice and wear sweatpants and her favorite hoodie. She’d gotten it from her brother, who was much taller than her. The thick, green fabric was extremely warm, so Pidge prayed Lance’s house would be on the cooler side. 

Pidge climbed into her old, gray mini cooper. The car seats were torn in some spots and the heat didn’t work anymore. It was still pretty reliable, so Pidge had no reason to change it.

She arrived at the address Lance had given her, a quite large apartment complex. The entrance was lined with potted plants and the outside was lit by small ground lights.

6:41 Pidge Holt : hey, im by the front door

6:42 Lance from dance : nice, i’ll be down in a few

Impatiently, Pidge hoped she wouldn’t get kidnapped or mugged. She glanced around, wondering which, of the many apartments, was Lance’s.

Lance showed up at the glass door, wearing a blue robe. He swiftly unlocked the door and held it open for Pidge as she stepped inside. 

“Nice place,” she said, looking around. 

“Thanks. Had to save up a lot for it. I did want a nice place since I’m staying here permanently.”

He led them to an elevator, and, without saying a word, they were soon at his apartment door.

The brass numbers stood out in a bold “429”.

Inside, the walls were painted a dainty eggshell. The kitchen counter overflowed with products Pidge had never heard of. The welcome mat by the door was next to the pile of shoes, so she slipped hers off with the others. 

Lance walked over to the living room, as Pidge trailed behind. He set up the movie casually and told Pidge to make herself at home. Not hesitating, she lifted her legs onto the cobalt sofa. 

When the movie started, Lance sat by Pidge’s feet, lifting them up and resting them on his lap. Her heart skipped a few beats. 

For most of the movie, Lance bounced in place like an energetic toddler. Overall, the tunes were catchy, and Pidge was surprised at the movie’s “campy-ness”.

She ended up backing Brad while Lance defended Janet.

“But Brad was a good guy!” Pidge complained. “Janet does not deserve him. She runs off to some other guy, he’s chill. He still defends her to Frank.”

“But he still treats her like trash!” Lance rebutted. “She deserves her freedom and forgiveness.”

They ended up on Rocky’s side, knowing he deserved it less than anyone. 

“Oh, Rocky,” they sighed in unison, à la Frank. They giggled. A few minutes passed and they just sat there, quietly. 

Awkwardly, Pidge started, “I should get going, it’s getting pretty late.”

“I mean, do you wanna sleep over?” Lance cringed. “Sorry, that’s kind of creepy. I was just offering ‘cause I wouldn’t want you having trouble getting home.”

“Thanks for the concern, but I don’t have pajamas,” she shrugged. “I still need to take a shower.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Showers at one? Hardcore. You can take one and just wear something I might have here or there.”

It was Pidge’s turn to raise her brow. “You have a roommate?”

“No, a girlfriend.”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “That’s why he hasn’t flirted with Allura like every other guy.”

Lance burst out laughing. “Haha, just kidding. I might actually have something of my sister’s. She’s so scattered.” He left to some small closet, pulling a bunch of definitely-not-his belongings. Accomplished, Lance held up soft, gray pajamas. 

\-----

Lance heated some milk in a yellow mug for Pidge. Gently, he set up the sofa for sleeping. He moved Pidge’s clothes to his room, carefully folding them. 

He heard the water shut off, so he hurried over to the closet to grab another blanket. Lance pulled down the fuzzy one on the top shelf. He turned around as the door popped open. 

Flushed, Pidge stood, wrapped in a striped towel, humidity and mist circling her head like a halo. Pink, she rushed back in the bathroom.

“Sorry,” they exclaimed at the same time. 

“I’ll pass you the PJs,” Lance muttered. He reached for the gray pile and slipped it through the door crack. 

He heard a meek “thanks” through the crack. He sprinkled cocoa powder in the milk, stirring it absentmindedly. When it dissolved, Lance set it on the counter. 

The bathroom door creaked open as Pidge slipped out. Her usually crazy hair was matted down by the water that dripped from the tips.

“I, uh, made the bed. Your clothes are by the pillow. I’ll sleep on the couch,” Lance told her. “Oh! Also, I made you some hot chocolate, I dunno. To help you sleep. Anyways, good night,” he said, grinning softly. 

“Night,” Pidge responded, dazed. She took the hot chocolate and head to his room. “Thanks for this,” she added. Embarrassed, she quickly made her way.

Lance smiled, lying down on the couch, looking out the window, at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rocky horror plot : https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rocky_Horror_Picture_Show#Plot
> 
> just a warning, it is a restricted movie, so younglings, please be careful

**Author's Note:**

> you can read Coppélia's story here :  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copp%C3%A9lia#Plot


End file.
